


Kitten

by Cherry101



Series: Rarepairs on Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry101/pseuds/Cherry101
Summary: It's the night after the European's Short Program, and Chris just wants to cuddle his adorable boyfriend.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/gifts), [sacheland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacheland/gifts).



> Ahahaha so I'm pretty determined to fill up this ship tag but I've never written for Chris before so here take this teeny drabble.

“The cats are fighting again.” 

“Mmph.”

Yuri scoffs, but his expression has no heat in it whatsoever. It’s adorable. “Shouldn’t we separate them?”

Chris yawns lazily, stretching his arms. He had been enjoying this… this whatever this is, laying in bed with his beautiful kitten in his arms. If only the actual cats didn’t have to disturb it. “They’ll learn to love each other eventually mon chaton. Give them time.”

Yuri releases a sigh, biting his lip in thought with those beautiful green eyes of his sparkling. He’s still tired - the Europeans short program had been yesterday - and Chris wants nothing more than to gently pull him back to the bed.

“Come back. It’s late and we have practice early tomorrow.” He urges, and Yuri finally gives in, relaxing and curling back into Chris’ waiting arms. The tiny blonde is just so lithe - he fits perfectly. 

People question their relationship - like, a lot - but that’s alright. Chris is used to scandals, and if it means getting to watch Yuri bristle his fur to defend the both of them, it’s worth it. 

“Stop thinking,” Yuri complains, his cheeks red even as he presses them against Chris’ chest, “I’m tired.” 

Chris chuckles, gently stroking the pale blonde locks of hair, “If you insist. Goodnight, kitten.”

Yuri rolls his eyes, but he yawns, and his green eyes close. 

Chris sighs happily. How did he get so lucky? He really doesn’t know, but he likes this. A lot. 

With that thought in mind, he slips off into a peaceful, blissful sleep.


End file.
